


December 20th: Festive Drink

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alcohol, An Ineffable Holiday (Good Omens), Angel/Demon Relationship, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Special, Christmas drinks, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drinking, Heavy Drinking, Holiday Drinks, Ineffable Advent, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, aziraphale talks about engagement rings, crowley listens carefully, shhh....
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: This is Day 20 of my Good Omens Advent Calendar for 2019, in which an angel and a demon drink a lot and watch Christmas specials.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	December 20th: Festive Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoy my Good Omens Advent Calendar! Consider it my Christmas gift to the fandom! And if you want to give me a gift in return, please leave me a comment (I live for them!) and if you're really awesome check out my other stuff by going to my blog over at http://traceytobin.wordpress.com! <3

The World's Favorite Christmas Specials Of All Time marathon had been playing for ten hours and twenty-three minutes. In a bookshop in Soho, an angel and a demon had been drunk for most of it. 

It had, surprisingly, been Crowley to suggest curling up in the back room of the shop with a TV he'd miracled over from his flat to indulge in the all-night marathon. He'd heard about it from a few customers he'd been trying to annoy out the shop door the previous day and had thought it sounded like fun. Aziraphale had been somewhat reluctant - the depiction of angels in some of these specials made him cringe - but had relented to Crowley's genuine childlike curiosity. He'd been avoiding such things since they were first conceptualized, after all, and was interested to see what constituted the "World's Favorites". 

So they'd cuddled up together on the sofa with some lovely red wine for Aziraphale and a well-aged whiskey for Crowley, and settled in for the night. 

Aziraphale had to admit that there turned out to be a good deal more laughter than he'd been expecting. Many of these specials - particularly the animated ones - were quite silly, wonderful fun. Within the first hour the pair were giggling helplessly. By the second hour they were tipsy enough to be laughing even at things that weren't meant to be funny. By the third they were comparing real events to those that were being depicted on the screen and howling with hysterics at just how badly humans had gotten some things wrong. 

It was a lovely time, and Aziraphale rather enjoyed seeing Crowley have so much fun doing something so wholesome. 

It was sometime around the fourth hour, when a particularly cheesy Hallmark movie had come on, that the angel noticed they were both running low on their drinks and came up with an idea to enhance the evening even more. 

"Darling!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together with excitement. "We should make some holiday drinks!" 

Crowley had disposed of his glasses the moment Aziraphale had closed the shop that afternoon, so the angel was able to see the exact second the idea finished computing in the demon's already-inebriated brain. "That...isss... _ brilliant! _ " he hissed out in a reverent tone, as if it was the greatest idea anyone had ever had in the history of alcohol consumption. He immediately snapped up his mobile phone from the table and started scrolling through the internet for ideas. "Ohh, oohh!" he soon cried, waving a hand enthusiastically. "This one! This one first!" 

Aziraphale slouched over his demon's shoulder to peer at the picture on the little screen. His eyes lit up when he saw how positively decadent the drink looked. "Peppermintini!" he read aloud. "White chocolate liqueur, vodka, and peppermint schnapps! Goodness, that sounds wonderful!"

Crowley reached behind him to card his fingers through the angel's soft hair with a wide grin on his face. "Don't forget the heavy cream, crushed candy canes, and melted chocolate! It's the perfect sweet drink for my perfect angel."

Aziraphale's heart nearly burst with adoration. 

Before the angel could speak another word, Crowley had snapped his fingers and a table full of ingredients lay before them. 

They giggled like fools as they crushed candy canes for the glass rims, mixed liquors together, and took turns lifting the martini glasses to each other's mouths. Aziraphale moaned in delight at the combination of flavors, and Crowley playfully licked the candy cane bits from the angel's lips before pulling him into a somewhat drunk (but rather pleasant) kiss. 

They spent the following hours trying out Santa Hat Jello shots, Mistletoe Margaritas, Hot Buttered Rum, and a wild variety of other drinks that Crowley continued to find on his mobile, even as his fingers began to be too numb to feel the screen. Aziraphale's personal favorite was the Rumchata Hot Cocoa, into which his demon had put enough whipped cream to kill a small mammal. 

By the time we come to the ten hour, twenty-three minute mark, the angel and the demon were well and truly plastered, and had melted together into a vague blob of pink cheeks and embracing limbs. They'd settled in with barely enough strength left to hold their eyes open, and were watching a sappy special about a young man trying to make it home for Christmas to propose to his girlfriend. 

Aziraphale was warm and muddled, and terribly happy. He'd somehow ended upon his back on the sofa, with Crowley curled up comfortably on his chest, arms around the angel's body, legs tangled up in the angel's own. Aziraphale used what little coordination he had left to run his fingers up and down the demon's back, tracing little patterns, enjoying the way his love breathed deep and slow and comfortably. 

The young man on the television screen had just dropped to his knees to present his girlfriend with an extravagant diamond ring right in the middle of her office's Christmas party. Aziraphale made a little huffing noise. "Never un'erstood th' human's obsession w'diamonds," he mumbled sloppily. "Spendin' gobs o' cash f'r the sake of spendin' gobs o' cash i'n't that romantic, 'f y'ask me."

When there was no response for a while, the angel thought Crowley may have drifted off, but a few long moments later the demon's head shifted a bit so that glassy eyes could gaze up in his direction. "Y'dun like ringsss?' he asked, not bothering to hide the hiss that sometimes came out when he was drinking. 

Aziraphale responded by first childishly sticking his tongue out at the television and then dissolving into giggles. When he was able to pull himself back together he answered honestly. "I've no probl'm w'rings. I jus' think diamonds're borin'. No meanin'. No thought pu' into it. Nothin' special 'bout it if ev'ry bloody fiance has th'same thing."

Crowley hummed and lowered his face back to gaze at the television. The girlfriend was in hysterical tears of happiness and the office employees were cheering like mad. 

Aziraphale let his fingers wander further upward, working them into Crowley's beautiful hair to massage at the scalp beneath it. The demon let out a soft groan of appreciation. 

They finished the show and continued to snuggle through two more specials that had returned to the humorous formula. As they giggled at the talking rabbit and his hyjinx, Crowley found the energy to sit up and rearrange them both. The couch became significantly larger under his scrutiny, and soon he was propped up against the back of it, with his legs out in front of him and Aziraphale nestled between his knees, against his chest. With his last bit of strength he conjured another Rumchata Hot Cocoa and lovingly helped the angel cradle his hands around the mug. 

"Thank you, m'love," Aziraphale giggled, wiggling with happiness. "You're such a sweetheart."

"'M' not," Crowley argued, but there was no bite in it and he was grinning. "You d'serve th'whole world, angel…"

Aziraphale sighed into his demon's arms, fingers wrapped tight around his hot drink, and nuzzled his head into Crowley's chin. "So do you, m'love," he insisted, and the tone of his voice warned the demon not to argue. 

He didn't. Instead, Crowley wrapped his arms and legs tight around his angel's body, squeezed just enough to make the other squeal with joy, and whispered, "Good thing, since 've already got it." 


End file.
